<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Introducing Mac by Anjion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830865">Introducing Mac</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjion/pseuds/Anjion'>Anjion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsie Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjion/pseuds/Anjion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story introducing my very own Newsie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsie Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Introducing Mac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, sadly, they belong to Disney. Mac, however, is my own creation. Please read and review!</strong>
</p><hr/>
<p>Hello! My name is Mac, I'm 15 years old, and I'm a Manhattan Newsie. I have lived among the boys at the Lodging House since I was 8, which isn't unusual for a young, homeless boy. But you see, I am not a boy. I am a girl who has been posing as a boy ever since I was 'rescued' from the streets by a 9-year-old boy called Racetrack Higgins. It wasn't my intention to deceive the people who took me in, but Racetrack mistook me for a boy (I had – and still have – very short hair and a rather boyish figure) and I played along, terrified that I'd be thrown out if they discovered the truth, especially when I found out about Kloppman's "No Girls" rule.</p>
<p>It was easy for me to keep up my act, even as I grew up – I am slim, strong, I have quite a low voice, and I have no chest to speak of whatsoever – and I proved myself a valuable asset to the team in two particular ways. Firstly, I am very good at selling my papes, if I may say so myself, and secondly, my late father was a doctor and taught me a lot about medicine in the first 8 years of my life, and so when the boys get ill, I can usually get them through it and back on their feet very quickly.</p>
<p>My best friend is Racetrack, now 16, and he was the one thing that made me want to reveal my secret much sooner than I did. You see, I've loved Race ever since I was old enough to truly understand what love is, but I couldn't tell him so while he believed I was a boy. When, at Medda's suggestion, I did finally spill the beans, just before the end of the strike, I was astounded to discover that Race was relieved that I was a girl because he'd had the same feelings for me. So now he is my boyfriend, and we love each other very much.</p>
<p>I still dress – and look – like a boy (it's more comfortable). And thankfully, because I've lived with the boys for so long, they apparently think of me as family and have let me stay with them.</p>
<p>I'm not sure why I didn't acquire a Newsie name; I suppose Mac (short for Mackinna, by the way) was catchy enough. But then again, Jake doesn't have a Newsie name either. I wonder why?</p>
<p>Anyway, I can hear Kloppman calling us to bed, so I'd better go. Besides, I'm selling with Tumbler tomorrow, and he can be quite boisterous! (He's a fairly new addition to the family and needs a little guidance.) Thankfully, I've long since learnt to sleep through Kid Blink's snoring!</p>
<p>Carry da bannah!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This story doesn't quite fit the style of my other stories, and that it doesn't really feature any of the Newsies, but it was a story that needed to be told to help explain apparent discrepancies that will appear in future stories, as Mac is quite an important character in my Newsies world.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>